


Sunflower

by theleaveswant



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie knows it's a dream (she's getting pretty good at telling the difference)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

He's hot, so hot, and not just in contrast to what she's grown used to. Every place he touches her seems to glow like an ember, and she wants him to touch her all over.

Sookie knows it's a dream (she's getting pretty good at telling the difference) and that awareness feels both clean and dirty: this is no trick or spell. There's no blood or potion behind this fantasy, only her own thirsty imagination. There's nowhere to deflect the blame.

Naked, on the grass, in the sun, Sookie opens herself to him. Loves the way he's rough and gentle at the same time, scratching and soothing. The little pause where he looks to her for permission before fucking her through to the bedrock.

His eyes, when he comes, are honey-yellow. Later she'll wonder how she knew they would be.


End file.
